


CatBoys

by PrinceHwallie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Catboys, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHwallie/pseuds/PrinceHwallie
Summary: What happens when two Catboys meet at a party?.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 3





	CatBoys

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, so this is my first smut here, so if it's bad, ignore this whole story💀, anyways, hope yall enjoy.

Hwall had no idea as to why he had agreed to do this.

-

Juyeon had no idea as to why he had agreed to do this.

-

Dragging Hwall inside his house was New, Hwall's best friend, and also the host of this party. Dressed in a moulded bust, with lace trim, sheer lace front bodice, apron detail, ruffled skirt with lettuce-edge and petticoat ruffles, and mini shorts with lace trim; slutty maid outfit, New dragged Hwall to his boyfriend, Younghoon and his friends.

"Yall, this is my best friend, Hwall", New said and pushed Hwall in front of him, putting him on display - in the spotlight.

Everyone gasped at Hwall's outfit. Wearing a full Latex bodysuit that showed his curves, with Latex kitty cat ears and Latex boots, Hwall (physically) confidently showed off his body, but mentally, his mind wasn't prepared for everyone's reaction.

I mean it's not often you see your friend wear a catboy/girl costume. Not in Juyeon's case, that man practically lived in that costume. Like today, when he came wearing it to New's party, not knowing another guy is also gonna be wearing the same thing.

"WOW".

"He's looks so hot".

"Shut up, Eric".

"Doesn't he look absolutely sexy?", New asked, specifically eyeing Juyeon who was just staring at Hwall with wide eyes.

"Not as much as you", New heard his boyfriend, Younghoon say, making him blush and roll his eyes.

"I styled him myself", New said, proud of his decision of making Hwall wear this.

"Well, I think everybody thinks he looks sexy, especially our Juyeon here, who can't stop eye-fucking him", Hyunjae blurted out, making Juyeon and Hwall blush, and the others to laugh out loud.

"Shut up, Hyunjae hyung", Juyeon said, while rolling his eyes and leaving his friends to go to the bar for a drink.

-

"May I sit here?", Juyeon turned around to see Hwall pointing at the vacant seat next to his.

"Yeah, sure", Juyeon said, while making space for Hwall to move his chair.

"So...".

"So...".

"You look-".

"Hahaha", Juyeon and Hwall both laughed, as they realized that they spoke at the same time.

"It's such a coincidence that we both wore the same exact thing", Hwall said, as Juyeon looked down to find himself in the same thing Hwall was wearing.

"Yeah... the others mad- well actually forced me to wear this", Juyeon explained.

"Haha, same, New hyung forced me to wear this, but I guess it was good I came wearing this", Hwall said and stared in Juyeon's eyes, who did the same.

"Are you trying to tell me something?", Juyeon asked, understanding everything from Hwall's face.

"What if I am?", Hwall retorted back, with a smirk.

"Then..... come along with me", And with that, Juyeon grabbed Hwall's hand and dragged him outside the club, to his car.

-

Before Hwall could even comprehend what was happening, a soft pair of plump lips were against his. They were moving so roughly, as if Juyeon wanted to devour Hwall, which was exactly what Juyeon wanted to do, as he pushed Hwall on the bed and hovered over him. 

Juyeon kisses Hwall until he can't breathe, which is why Hwall pushes him off and as soon as they meet eyes, Hwall can see the lust and want in Juyeon's soft chocolate brown eyes. Hwall pulls Juyeon back by his neck and reconnects their lips, making Juyeon sigh into the kiss.

Juyeon then suddenly disconnects their lips and kisses his way down from Hwall's jawline to his neck, where he sucks and leaves bites, lovemarks, hickeys, etc. As he makes his way down, he starts to remove Hwall's clothes, by simply ripping them off with his large hand. 

Going down from his neck, Juyeon reaches Hwall's soft, pink nipples which he sucks on, making Hwall gasp and wither on the bed.

"Ah Juyeon~", Hwall moans out, making Juyeon suck harder.

Juyeon then leaves Hwall's abused nipples alone and moves on to his thighs, where he decorates them with reddish-purplish-bluish marks; marking his territory.

Hwall winces as Juyeon finally rips his bodysuit, exposing his dick to the cold air of the room. Juyeon wastes no time in sucking Hwall's dick, starting from the tip, tongue licking all the salty precum off of it and then sliding underneath the shaft, to the balls, where he sucks them like there's no tomorrow.

Hwall's guttural moans resonated through the room, making Juyeon proud of his efforts and continue sucking him, until Hwall's seeing stars, he arches his back and finally cums in Juyeon's mouth, on his face. Such a bittersweet taste.

Feeling impatient, Juyeon takes his clothes off and suddenly thrusts in Hwall, making him scream in pain and pleasure.

"AHHH JUYEON!!!", Hwall screams, as he feels a stabbing kind of feeling in his lower region.

Juyeon continues to roughly thrust in Hwall who is moaning is head off, until he loses power over himself and cums in Hwall.

"HWALL!!".

After Juyeon cums, he loses strength and falls on top of Hwall, who groans from the pain.

"That was... amazing", Hwall breaks the silence and heaves out.

"I know", Juyeon says and pulls Hwall into a hug, cuddling the energy out of him, until they both fall asleep.

-

"Have yall seen Hwall?", New asks, worried now that he has lost his friend.

"No, but with the way Juyeon stared at him, they probably left to fuck, as expected from Juyeon", Kevin said, making everyone laugh.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him for leaving me alone".

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEE, THIS WAS SO BAD AND RUSHED, AS I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE IN DETAIL😂, hope it was nice, anyways, byeeeee💚.


End file.
